Chibi Piccolo Goes To High School
by DarkDragon1
Summary: Tiny wee story about the green one. But its growing! New chapter added Funny/cute
1. Apples

** Disclaimer:** Dragonball Z and its characters belong to Akira Toriyama. No money is being made from this story. 

This is another one of my html test stories, still trying to work out how to use bold, and format me stories right.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chibi Piccolo Goes To High School 

** Chibi Piccolo Goes To High School **

Chibi Piccolo wrapped his turban carefully around his head, covering up his small antennae. 

_Dont want anyone to see those little suckers_

As he flew through the morning sky he wondered to himself how it would be. His first day at high school. He landed in the middle of the playground, and sat down cross legged next to the bike shed and began to meditate. 

'Parep, look at that kid! He's green!' 

'Yeah, what the hell _is_ he?' 

Chibi Piccolo looked up from under an eyebrow, observing the two rude kids who were looking at him as if he was a circus freak. 

'Hey chlorofill! Yeah you, plant boy! Whats the matter? Eat too many apples?' 

Chibi Piccolo's lip curled into a snarl. Using his telekenisis, he found an apple tree just outside the school ground and began to manipulate the fruit from the branches. Piccolo hurtled the apples towards the kid, pelting him from all directions with the power of his mind. 

'Aaaaaaaaahhhh! Mommeeeeeee!' The kid ran off crying, totally freaked out by the apple attack. The other kids turned to look at Piccolo in astonishment. They didn't know how he'd done it, but were sure it had to be him. Piccolo said nothing, but chuckled to himself, before going back to his meditation. 

Nobody messed with Chibi Piccolo after that. ^ _ ^   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Wow! It looks like my HTML finally worked. Yay! 


	2. A New Friend

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z and Piccolo belong to Akira Toriamos and this is a non-profit fic. (duh) 

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

**    Chibi Piccolo goes to high school 2
**

Piccolo sat at the back of the classroom looking at the clock. Two minutes til hometime, and not a minute too soon. Geography was his worst subject - they never talked about Namek anyway, only earth. He let a yawn escape and looked at the boy sitting in front of him. 

_He's not from earth either, theres no way._

As if he was psychic the kid in front turned round and flashed a warm smile at Chibi Piccolo. 

Piccolo raised an eyebrow in surprise. 

_Who's he smilin' at?_

The bell rang for hometime and the class emptied quicker than a fart clears an elevator. Outside at the gate, the boy stood waiting for Piccolo. 

'Whadda ya want?' Piccolo asked suspiciously. 

'Hey, I'm Goku,' said the spiky haired kid. 'You're new here, right? Wanna spar?' 

Piccolo grinned. 'Sounds good to me.' 

As Goku fired a ki blast at the green kid he split into three separate Piccolos. The middle one jumped over the advancing ki blast and the other two attacked Goku from either side. 

Goku put up his arm to defend himself from the speedy blows and kicks. He began to power up

'Kame ... hame...' 

'YOU BOYS! Stop that right away! Stop fighting!' 

Chibi Piccolo and Goku looked up to see their grumpy teacher Mr Cain storming over. Piccolo quickly transformed back into one body. With a look and a nod to each other, the boys took to the sky, flying off and leaving a dumbstruck teacher far below. 

They landed outside a small café and went in for a milkshake. 

'What flavour boys?' The waitress looked warily at the green kid. 

'Chocolate,' Goku beamed. 

'Gimme somethin' GREEN,' Piccolo replied with a cheeky grin. 

The waitresses eyes nearly popped out of her head and she hurried off to get the drinks. 

'So, where ya from?' Piccolo eyed Chibi Goku as they slurped their shakes. 

'Vegeta. *slurrrrp* I'm a Saiyan. You're from Namek right?' 

'Right.' 

Piccolo was pleased that someone knew about his planet. 

'Hey Goku, who's your friend? He's cute!' 

They looked up to see a smiling girl with blue green hair. She plopped down in a seat next to Piccolo who, usually composed, blushed over his green coloring. 

'Hey, Bulma! This is Piccolo. He's new.' 

'Cool. Nice to meet ya Piccolo.' 

Piccolo replied with a silent nod. Scoping the girl out he though she seemed a bit ditzy, but friendly enough.

She had some gossip for her classmates.

'Did you hear we're getting another new kid tomorrow too? I wonder what he'll be like?'... 

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

Can you guess who the new student will be?  
I wont put any more new characters in after this one, I want to keep it down to a few Chibis and keep the focus on Mr Green himself. 


	3. A New Enemy

Disclaimer: Me no own! 

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

    **Chibi Piccolo Goes To High School 3**

'Class, I'd like you all to give a nice warm welcome to our new student.' Miss Pen smiled warmly at the class. 

She placed a welcoming a hand on the new kids shoulder, then seeing his face she took it off quickly. 

Piccolo and Goku sat at the back of the class, watching the new kid with the rest of the class. He didn't seem fazed by everyone staring at him, and stared right back. 

Piccolo noticed his unwavering scowl. 

_He looks like a monkey just crawled up his ass!_

Chibi Piccolo closed his eyes and again focused his senses on the kid's chi. He had an awesome energy, more like Piccolo and Goku's than the other kids. 

'Take a seat Vegeta,' Miss Pen offered. 

'Hey, right here Veggie!' Goku shouted with a friendly smile. 

Vegeta flashed him a death glare before sitting down at the opposite end of the classroom. Piccolo snickered to himself. 

At lunch, Goku tried to be friendly to the new kid again. 

'Sit with us Veggie?' 

Vegeta picked up the nearest bottle of milk and smashed it into a wall before crossing the room and sitting down at the opposite end of the cafeteria. 

'Take the hint, Goku,' Piccolo advised. 

Goku looked puzzled. 'Was it something I said?' 

Piccolo shrugged. 'He doesn't like you.' 

Piccolo and Goku munched happily on their dinner. Lunch break was their favourite time at school apart from home time. Then Goku looked up, over Piccolo's shoulder, and Piccolo sensed someone approaching their table. 

'Oh oh,' Goku gave him a warning. 

When Piccolo turned round he saw Parep, the school bully and his best friends Sked and Staplegun. The three boys hadn't tried to bully Piccolo since he scared them on his first day at school, but now they were feeling really brave - or really stupid. 

Parep was armed with a bottle of Ketchup. 

'Whassup Cabbage kid?' 

He squirted it straight into Piccolo's eye and the red sauce ran down his cheek. 

'You want sauce with that cabbage?' 

His two pals burst out laughing, pointing at Piccolo. The Chibi Namek stood up, puffed out his chest and picked up his chair above his head. 

This caught the attention of Mr Cain on lunch duty at the other end of the room. 

**'Piccolo! **Put that down right now!' 

Piccolo growled, slamming the chair down on Parep's foot as hard as he could. 

'AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! OwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwOw!' 

Parep jumped about grabbing his red toes. Piccolo stood up tall and smirked at him. 

_You got anythin' else ta say?_

Parep scowled at him. 'This isn't over!' 

'Big threats from such a pussy,' Piccolo muttered. 

'You'll see,' Parep and his lackys backed away, and walked right into Vegeta. 

'That's where you're wrong,' Vegeta told them with a triumphant look. 'You see **I'm **the new bully round here, and you can start by giving me your lunch money.' 

'Wha-?' 

WHAM! 

Vegeta punched Parep in his belly. 

'Ooof!' Parep began to cry. 'That hurt.' 

Sked and Staplegun were not impressed by their leader's wussy tears. 

'Hand it over!' Vegeta barked. 

'But - I just paid for my lunch with it!!' 

WHAM! 

Parep started digging around in his pockets crying like a baby girl. He found two dollars and passed it to Vegeta. 

'Bring more tomorrow.' Vegeta walked off giving him a final punch just for fun. 

Sked and Staplegun shook their heads in disgust at Parep the crybaby and walked off leaving him. 

Piccolo and Goku watched the scene from their table. 

_Looks like we got a new bad ass. He'll be OK as long as he doesn't mess with the wrong Namek._

Sure enough, after school, there was Vegeta waiting for Piccolo at the school gates... 

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

Oooh, Showdown. Will Veggie want to walk Piccolo home or have a friendly chat??? (yeah right) 

Tee hee! I found the cutest picture of Chibi Piccolo on the internet! Wish I could put pictures in with my story ^.^ 


	4. Bubbly Jo's

Disclaimer: DBZ rules! Piccolo is the best! I don't own them. 

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

    **Chibi Piccolo Goes To High School 4**

Sure enough, after school, there was Vegeta waiting for Piccolo at the school gates... 

Chibi Piccolo decided to ignore him and walk right on past. A small gloved hand shot out in front of him, blocking the way. 

Piccolo looked down at the other new kid. He was scowling up at him with an amused smirk on his face. 

'Get outta my way,' Piccolo frowned at him. He was not happy about being blocked by some little punk. 

'And what if I won't?' Chibi Vegeta replied. 

Chibi Piccolo grabbed a handful of his pointy hair and yanked him up off the ground. Vegeta's legs swung about as he hung there by his hair. 

'This.' Piccolo said, and then threw Vegeta by the hair back into the school yard. 

He walked through the gate, but his senses picked up on something behind him. Vegeta had got up off the ground and was now in a frenzy, raging that he had been thrown by his hair like that. He shot a ki blast into Piccolo's back. The Namek fell forwards and landed face first in a muddy puddle. Vegeta stepped on him as he walked past, pushing him further into the puddle. 

The Namek growled at the indignity of it. 

'Hey, Piccolo! Are you OK?' Goku offered a hand to Piccolo, pulling him up from the puddle. 

Piccolo's spotless white cape had muddy brown boot prints all over the back of it. 

'Aw, your robes all messed up. Hope you got another one at home.' 

'No.' 

'Right. Well lets go get it cleaned up then.' 

Piccolo took a deep breath. He was angry about Vegeta's attack from behind, but he managed to keep his composure as usual. 

'Right.' 

The chibis headed off to Bubbly Jo's laundrette and found an empty machine. Piccolo took off his robe and handed it to Goku. 

'Here, hold this while I get a quarter.' 

Goku nearly fell through the floor with the weight of the clothes. 

'Sheesh! You wear weighted clothes?' 

'Yuh. Its good for my training.' 

Piccolo put the robe into the washer and then stuck in his quarter. Something glistened at the back of the machine. * ! 

'What the...?' 

Piccolo peered inside for a closer look. There was a gold swirl inside the dark machine. 

'Goku - look at this!' 

Goku jumped up on top of the washer next to Piccolo. He peered carefully inside. 

O.O 

* ! 

'Hey, that's cool! What is it Piccolo?' 

Piccolo reached out and touched the strange golden glow. The golden swirl got bigger and bigger, spreading out and filling the dark washing machine. 

Suddenly, Goku lost his balance and fell headfirst into the washing machine. He bumped Piccolo on the way, pulling him in with him. 

The lid snapped shut. 

The machine began to rumble and shake furiously and turned completely gold in colour. Bubbly Jo's laundrette was deserted - all the lights had gone out, the 'open' sign in the door had mysteriously changed itself to 'closed'. Nobody was there to hear the cries of the poor chibi's in the crazy washing machine! 

After seven minutes of intense shaking, the machine stopped, the glow disappeared, and the laundrette seemed to return to normal... 

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

What's going on!!! Piccolo and Goku trapped in the washing machine from hell? (OK... I think I've lost it! ^__^) LOL to the Piccolo fans, and everyone who's reviewed any of my stories so far - you know who you are!! 


	5. A Trip to a Far Off Place

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z and the chibis belong to Akira Toriyama. 

*A wee message to 2 reviewers:   
Vegeta and Piccolo Fan: Vegeta is one of my fave characters!! oops, guess that doesn't show ^.^ I just pictured him as a great school bully. Stay tuned to find out about V/B. 

Demon Lover!: xD LOL that review gave me the giggles!! Please tell Piccolo I didn't mean any disrespect and I'm sorry for humiliating him! I promise there is a plot for the machine thing... er sort of!! 

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

**Chibi Piccolo goes to High School 5**

Piccolo lifted the lid of the washing machine and peered cautiously out. Something didn't feel right. 

His eyes popped in shock when he realised that they were not in Bubbly Jo's laundrette any more. He elbowed Goku in the ribs. 

'Look at this!' 

Goku peered out of the machine. 

'!!! What's going on here?' 

'I don't know, but lets get out of this damn washer.' 

'Yeah.' 

The chibis clambered out of the bizarre washing machine, glad to see the back of it. They were in a cave, and could see daylight shining through the entrance. Piccolo began to walk towards it. Goku followed. 

When they got to the cave entrance they found themselves at the top of a cliff. There seemed to be nothing around for miles. 

Something shiny far below caught the Namek's eye. He pointed it out to Goku. 

'Yeah!' Goku saw it too. 'It looks like a metal building or something. Lets check it out!' 

They flew down to inspect the metal. It was a building hidden among the cliffs. 

'Dr Gero's Laboratory' Piccolo read the sign painted onto the building. 'Cool.' 

After ten minutes looking, Piccolo and Goku found the secret entrance and went in to explore. They found a room filled with test tubes and beakers, lotions and potions. Blueprints were scattered around and there was a desk covered in papers and reports. 

Over in the corner was what looked like one big huge test tube. Inside was a tiny green baby alien of some sort. It was developing inside the tube. 

'Hey, look at this!' Goku pointed it out. 'It kinda reminds me of you!' 

'Very funny!' Piccolo replied, but thinking to himself _I don't know why, but it actually reminds me of Goku!!_

'What are you doing here?' 

Chibi Piccolo and Goku jumped at the sound of another voice in the room. They turned around to see a boy and girl about the same age as them. They looked like identical twins, except one had brown hair and one was blonde (oh, and one was a boy and one was a girl!). 

'Hey!' Goku flashed his friendly smile. 'Nice to meet you! This is Piccolo and I'm Goku.' 

Piccolo said nothing. He wasn't sure if he trusted them. 

The boy and girl replied, but they showed no emotion. 

'I'm 17.' 

'I'm 18.' 

'So what are you doing here?' 17 asked. 

Goku laughed, scratching his head. 'Well it's a funny story, but we were at Bubbly Jo's laund-' 

'*Ahem!* We saw the lab from the cliffs and we wanted to see what was in it,' Piccolo cut in before Goku had the chance to tell them about the washing machine. 

'Its boring here.' 18 said flatly. 'There is nothing to see.' 

'Do you want to go for a drive?' 17 asked them. 

Piccolo looked at Goku then back at the androids. 'OK.' 

'Who's van is this?' Goku asked as they hopped in. 

'Dr Gero's' 

'Cool. Where did you learn to drive. Aren't you guys a little young?' 

'We taught ourselves.' 

17 put his foot down on the gas and the van tore off leaving a cloud of dust behind it. The chibis were thrown back against the seat before they even had a chance to sit down! They grabbed their seatbelts and buckled up quickly. 

'Look,' said 18, pointing out the front window to a convertible they were catching up on. 

17s eyes glinted and he smiled a little. 'Frieza and Cell.' 

'Huh?' 

'They are two idiots who live round here.' 18 explained to Piccolo and Goku. 'They like to race us in their car.' 

'Oh yeah?' Piccolo asked. 'Who wins?' 

17 and 18 frowned, both answering at the exact same time 'They do.' 

'Not this time,' Piccolo said confidently. 'Move over 17.' 

Piccolo took the wheel. He took the van faster and caught up with the convertible. 

Chibi Frieza looked over his shoulder and cackled. 

'Cell! We've got company! Its those loser androids and their sad little camper van!' 

Cell roared with laughter. 'Keep up if you can!' He stepped on the gas and the flashy red convertible sped off. In seconds they were a dot on the horizon. 

Here goes, Piccolo smirked. He stepped on the gas himself, and then used his telekenisis to find a set of traffic lights. Driving as fast as he could, he focused part of his mind on moving the lights, and planting them just where he wanted them. 

'Aw, they're miles away,' Goku said sadly. 

'Don't worry,' Piccolo grinned. 

Two minutes later, the camper van sped past Frieza and Cell, stuck in their convertible at the fake lights. The whole van laughed at the chibi villains as they passed them by. 

'Curses!' Frieza hissed. 

'Grrrrrrr!' Cell growled. 

'Eat my Namek dust SUCKAS!!' Piccolo yelled. 

The chibis drove back to Dr Gero's lab. 

'That was fun, but we gotta get goin.' Piccolo explained. 

'Yeah, its getting dark.' Goku agreed. 'And we got school tomorrow.' 

'Nice to meet you guys.' 18 smiled. 

'Drop in any time.' said 17. 

They left the lab and flew back up to the cave. 

'How the heck are we gonna get home?' chibi Goku asked Piccolo. 

'Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?' Piccolo asked, looking slightly worried. 

'Yeah... I think it's the only way... We're gonna have to go...' 

'I know, I know. Back in that damn washing machine!!!' 

They headed reluctantly towards the golden glow coming from the back of the dark cave. 

_Here we go again!_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

Cool! This fic is still going. Arigato for the reviews peeps xx Oh, I got some Christmas ideas for the chibis too - coming up soon  
And next chapter the chibis will be safely back at school ... they hope! 


	6. When the Truth Doesn't Pay

Disclaimer: Please sue me cos I am miss moneybags (joke!!) 

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

    **Chibi Piccolo goes to High School 6**

Goku and Piccolo sat at the back of the class as Miss Pen handed out todays assignment. 

'Alright class, today I want you to write a paragraph on what you did last night after school.' 

Piccolo put his head in his hands and groaned. 

'Alright!' Goku said enthusiastically and got to work, scribbling away. 

_Don't do it, Goku. _

Piccolo looked at his sheet of blank paper. 

_Hmm. What am I gonna write?_

**Last night after school I ... **

talked to my ... 

_friend_, Vegeta. Then I went to the laundrette with Goku to wash my clothes. 

... 

Afterwards we went for a walk. It was a nice night. 

Piccolo put his pen down. 

'Now pass them up to the front children.' 

*sound of paper rustling as the essays get passed to the front.* 

Miss Pen read them at her desk, whistling a sweet tune to herself. Suddenly she stopped whistling and frowned. 

'Goku!!' 

'Yes miss?' Goku looked guilty at the tone of her voice. 

'We do not like liars in this class. I am disappointed in you. Go stand in the corner.' 

'But Miss, I didn't lie!' 

'Are you telling me that you and Piccolo got trapped inside a golden washing machine and warped to another place?' 

'Yes miss!' 

'And then you raced some evil kids in a mad scientist's van?' 

'Yes miss!' 

'Goku!! More lies! You can stay behind after class for lines. Now in the corner and not another word.' 

Goku hung his head and walked to the corner. Piccolo snickered to himself. 

_I can't believe he wrote what really happened! ... I guess he just can't lie._

Unlucky for Goku, telling the truth had landed him in trouble this time ^.^ 

'Now, as you know the Christmas dance is not long away,' Miss Pen was back to her usual kind self. 'So starting today, we are going to have dance classes in the afternoons.' 

'Yay!' 

Piccolo was not sure what to make of it. He had never been to a school dance before. In fact, he had never ever danced before. 

That afternoon, the chibi students lined up in the sports hall, boys on one side and girls on the other. The room was filled with excited chatter. 

'SILENCE!' Mr Cain's voice boomed. 

The room went silent. 

'Now, Miss Pen and I will show you the dance steps and then you can practice.' 

Mr Cain put his arm around Miss Pen's waist, and she put her arm around his neck. This caused wolf whistles, mostly from the boys side of the hall. A warning look from Mr Cain put a stop to them. 

'Music!' Mr Cain ordered. 

The janitor dozed in the corner. 

'**MUSIC**!' yelled Mr Cain. 

'Huh?...uh?' the janitor snapped awake and pressed the play button on the CD player. 

A waltz melody began to fill the hall and Mr Cain and Miss Pen moved in perfect time to the music. 

'1-2-3, 2-2-3,' Mr Cain called out the timing as they performed the dance. 

When they finished, the room filled with applause. 

...And a couple more wolf whistles! 

...Which were silenced by a look from Mr Cain once more! 

Miss Pen smiled at the students. 'OK class, now it's your turn. Girls, I want you to go pick a boy as your partner. Don't be shy now - on you go!' 

The girls began to make their way across to the other side of the hall, giggling. Some ran and some hung back. Piccolo leaned back against the wall. 

_Great. No one's gonna pick the green guy from Namek! I'm gonna get stuck with the girl nobody else wants ta dance with._

Goku was quickly asked to dance by the prettiest girl in the class, Lure. 

Piccolo closed his eyes. He was resigned to the fact that he would get the ugliest girl in the class. He felt a tap on his arm and opened his eyes... 

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

^_^ Find out who Piccolo's 'babe' is next time 

Christmas is coming!! Chibi Christmas dance! Who will dance with who? Will Piccolo move like a Latin lover or have three left feet?! 


	7. Piccolo: Dance Master!

Disclaimer:   
Dragon Dragonball Dragonball Z,   
Dragon Dragonball Zeeeeeeeeeeeeee,   
Dragon Dragonball, Dragonball Z   
Dragon Dragonball Zeeeeeeeeeeeeee,   
Rock the Dragon, Dragonball Z   
Rock the Dragon, Dragonball Z   
Dragon Dragonball Dragonball Z,   
Dragon Dragonball Zeeeeeeeeeeeeee,   
Dragon Dragonball, Dragonball Z   
Dragon Dragonball Zeeeeeeeeeeeeee,   
_Dragonball Zeeeeeeeeee!_

Guess what? It does not belong to me 

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

    **Chibi Piccolo Goes to High School 7**

'Hey Piccolo, wanna dance?' 

To Piccolo's surprise it was Bulma. She smiled at him and took his hand. 

'OK' Piccolo mumbled as she dragged him across the hall to the middle of the floor. 

'Now, you put your arm here...' 

(She placed his hand on her waist.) 

'... and I put mine round here.' 

(She put her arm gently round his neck.) 

_Hmm, this isn't so bad!_

Then the music began. 

'OK class - together! 1-2-3, 2-2-3, 1-2-3, 2-2-3.' 

The chibi couple stepped to the side then twirled round in a circle. Bulma laughed, she was having a great time. 

'Alright! Piccolo, you're a great dancer!' 

Piccolo was. It was the first time he had ever danced, but he was a natural. Lifting his hand above her head he spun her round and round. The music stopped at the end of the dance and the classmates all smiled. They felt a little high from their dances. 

Piccolo gave Bulma a small bow and she gave him a big curtsy. 

'Well done, class!' Miss Pen was delighted. 'I can see you will have no problems picking these dances up.' 

'We need a dance committee to stay after school and organise things,' Mr Cain told them. 'Any volunteers?' 

Everybody avoided eye contact with the teacher. The room fell so silent you could hear a mouse fart. 

'I thought as much,' he said. 

He picked up the class register and scanned it with an eagle eye. 

'Right then, I'll pick the committee myself... Bulma, Goku, Sked, Piccolo, Demon Lover and Vegeta. Stay behind to see me about organising the dance.' 

Five disappointed sighs were heard from the room, and one sarcastic 'fantastic' from Vegeta. 

After the dance class was over, the students headed home except for the chosen six. 

'OK, the dance is on Christmas eve. You have one week to get things ready. Any ideas?' 

'I guess I could sort out the food,' said Goku. 

'I'll do the music,' Bulma offered. 

'I'll get the balloons and decorations,' Demon Lover said. 

'Anyone else? Piccolo would you like to do the tickets?' 

_No!_

'Okay,' Piccolo said. 

'And what about you two, any ideas?' Mr Cain looked at Vegeta and Sked. 

'No!' snapped Vegeta. 

'None of your lip, boy! You will sort out the drink and Sked will help you!' 

Vegeta growled at the teacher. Then he got an idea and a sly smile crossed his dark little face. 'Okay, _the drink_ it is, mwah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!' 

'Are you mad, boy?' Mr Cain looked at the giggling Vegeta. 

Vegeta stopped laughing and put on a serious face. 'Ahem!' 

'Right,' said Mr Cain. 'Now that's sorted, you can all meet tomorrow after school to begin setting up. You can go now.' 

'You guys wanna go get a milkshake?' Goku smiled. 

'Pah! With you? Not bloody likely!' Vegeta growled and stomped off, followed closely by Sked. 

'Looks like Sked's found himself a new leader,' said Bulma. 

'Looks like it,' Piccolo agreed. 

'Sure, lets go get a drink,' said Demon Lover, and the four went off to their favourite café for a milkshake or two. 

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

Next time: will the preparations for the chibi Christmas dance go smoothly? Watch this space @-@ I'll do my best to get the next chap up soon. L&LOL 

(Hehehehe! You asked for it D.L. - now you are a part of the chibi madness!!!!) 

****P.S. Eight days til Santa comes! I am so excited!!! 


	8. Preparations and Cunning Plans

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z is still not mine. Maybe Santa will give it to me for Xmas? ^_~ 

Season's greetings! Here's the next chapter. D.L. I needed a new character anyway so I'm going to keep using you if thats ok!   
Thanx for the reviews for my other fics too, I will be working on them again soon I promise! 

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

    **Chibi Piccolo goes to High School 8**

The school bell rang for hometime and most of the students disappeared. Piccolo and Goku made their way to the sports hall. Bulma and D.L. were already there, chatting in the corner. 

'Hey guys! Over here!' 

Piccolo and Goku went over to see what plans the girls had made for the dance. 

'I booked a band for the music,' Bulma explained. 

'You did?' Piccolo asked. 

'Yup, they know my Dad. They're gonna play for free!' 

'Cool.' 

The night was promising already. 

The chibi's looked around the hall. D.L had been busy decorating. Red, yellow, pink and green balloons were hung all over the place and there was a big Christmas tree with flashing lights. The tables were covered in golden tablecloths. 

'Great job!' Goku was impressed with the colourful hall. 

'I've still got one more secret decoration,' D.L. said with a cheeky grin. 'I'll bring it on the night.' 

Bulma giggled and D.L. whispered 'shhhhhhhhhhhhhh!'. Piccolo looked at them suspisciously. 

_What are they scheming? _*tut* _Girls!!_

'How 'bout you Piccolo? Any luck with the tickets?' 

Piccolo brought out a big batch of tickets. He had printed them on his computer the night before, and had spent over an hour drawing a picture on each one himself. His pals looked at the tickets closely. 

'They're great Piccolo... only... why is there a picture of a zebra on them?' 

'Yeah?' 

'Yeah?' 

_Zebra?! What a cheek!_

'It's a reindeer.' 

*silence* 

'... ...Well, I got a whole bunch of cakes for the food,' Goku quickly changed the subject. 

The door bust open and Vegeta stormed in followed by Sked. He snarled at the group - his usual friendly greeting! 

'Put it over there,' he ordered Sked. 

Sked was carrying a large punch bowl. He sat it down on the table where Vegeta had pointed. 

'Umm, Vegeta?' Goku asked. 'Don't you think we'll need more drink than that?' 

'Who asked you Kakarot?' 

'Kaka what?' 

'Just you stick to your little fairy cakes, and let _me_ handle the drinks!' 

'Well we're finished up here anyway,' said Bulma. 'Lets go guys.' 

They left the sports hall and left Vegeta and Sked to their own devices. Vegeta got out a marker pen and wrote on the punch bowl in big letters **TEACHER'S PUNCH**. 

'Yes! This is gonna be such a good night!' Sked jumped up and down excitedly. 

Vegeta rubbed his hands together and smirked. 'You know, Sked? I think for once you're right!' 

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

I know that chapter was a bit short ^.^ It was just a sort of set up for the next chapter.  
Next chapter: the christmas dance (joy!) What are Vegeta and Sked planning? What are Bulma and D.L. planning? Find out soon! 


	9. Time To Party

Disclaimer: who needs one? :-p 

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

    **Chibi Piccolo goes to High School 9**

Bulma and D.L. were getting ready for the Christmas dance at capsule corps. They were in Bulma's room listening to music and doing their hair.

Bulma was wearing a little purple dress with shimmery fringes all over it. D.L. wore a bright red festive dress. Bulma picked up the glitter spray and sprayed it in D.L.'s hair. 

*Ssssspppppssssssshhhhhhhhhhhh* 

'Neat! That looks cool. Now do mine.' 

*Ssssspppppssssssshhhhhhhhhhhh* 

The girls admired themselves in Bulma's mirror. 

'Great, now we're ready to party!' 

DING DONG! 

The doorbell sounded in perfect time. 

'That'll be the boys,' D.L. grinned. 

Downstairs they heard Mrs Briefs welcoming the boys inside and offering them a hot Christmas pie. 

'Bet Goku didn't say no!' laughed Bulma. 

There was a knock on her bedroom door and Dr Briefs looked in. 

'You girls ready?... Oh! You look great! Well that's your friends here.' 

'Thanks dad,' Bulma kissed him on the cheek as they went down to meet Piccolo and Goku. 

The boys faces lit up when they saw the girls all dressed up. 'Whhhoooaa!' 

'You look pretty good yourself,' D.L. winked at Piccolo and Goku. 

The chibis were both dressed in smart black suits and the girls were impressed. 

Mrs Briefs looked at them with a tear in her eye. 

'My, you all look so grown up! Let me get a photo of you.' 

She got her camera out and the four friends grouped together for a picture. Then they stepped out into the cold air to walk to the school. 

When they got to the front door, they fished in their bags and pockets for their tickets. They handed them to Miss Pen who was collecting tickets at the door. 

'Great job with the tickets,' she smiled at Piccolo. 'I just love the little zebras on them!' 

'Uh, ... thanks.' 

'I'll see you kids inside. Have fun!' 

So off they went into the dance hall. The lights were out, replaced by flashing coloured lights. The band was playing party music, and the kids were chatting and dancing. The hall was beautifully decorated and the food and drink was laid out on tables round the room. 

They went to the table and got themselves a cup of fruit punch each. Bulma waved to the band as she sipped her drink. 

'So, Goku. Wanna dance?' she held out her hand. 

'Sure, Bulma.' 

They wandered off to the dance floor leaving Piccolo and D.L. standing by the punch. 

*silence* 

'So are you gonna just stand there or are you gonna ask me to dance?' D.L. frowned at him. 

_Alright, alright!_

'Do you... wanna dance?' 

'Well duh!' 

D.L. took his hand and they went to the middle of the floor. Piccolo felt a little uneasy. 

_What's wrong with me? Maybe it's cos I've just met her. I don't know her that well. Yeah, must be that._

The chibi Namek looked at D.L. and saw two big bright eyes sparkling at him. He relaxed and put his arm around her, leading her in the dance. 

'Wow, you dance really well!' D.L. was impressed by Piccolo's moves. 

'So I've been told,' he replied with a cocky grin. 

They danced off happily around the room. 

Meanwhile, at the punch bowl... 

Sked and Vegeta were hiding underneath the table. It was covered by the draping tablecloth so no one could see them. Vegeta had a backpack, and out of it he pulled... three bottles... of vodka!! Vegeta had bullied an older kid into buying it earlier, threatening to blast him to the next dimension. 

Sked giggled loudly and Vegeta smacked him round the head. 'Shut up!' 

Sked pouted. 

'Now tip them into the teachers punch,' Vegeta whispered to his lackey. 

Sked nodded and reached out from under the table with the bottle in his hand. With his other hand he felt for the bowl of punch and then tipped the vodka in from where he was hiding. 

Vegeta began to snicker behind his hand. 'Yes, that's it.' 

Sked suddenly stopped pouring. 'Vegeta?' 

'What is it?' 

'Uh, nothing.' 

What Sked was really thinking was _How do I know if I poured it into the right bowl? There's five bowls on this table!_ But he didn't want to get another smack round the head for asking a stupid question, so instead he poured some vodka into every bowl! 

When he had stopped pouring Vegeta grinned at him. 

'Alright, good work Sked! Now lets go get a drink ourselves!' ... 

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

So the dance is underway, and Sked's mistake is going to change things for EVERYONE! (hic)   
The Christmas dance will continue on the next episode 


	10. Drunken Dance and A Girl For Piccolo

No disclaimer this time! 

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

** Chibi Piccolo goes to High School 10 **

'Roll up, roll up, get your punch, don't be shy!' Vegeta dished out cups to all his classmates. 

Goku downed a couple of them and passed some to Piccolo, Bulma and D.L. Vegeta tucked in too, none of them noticed any different. They were too young to drink so they didn't know what vodka tasted like. And Sked, well he just went along with everyone else! 

Mr Cain approached the table. 

'Vegeta! Sked!' 

'Yes sir?' *sweatdrop* 

'I must say, well done on the punch. It is quite fantastic. Fill me up!' 

He passed a large cup to Vegeta. 

'With pleasure sir,' Veggie smirked. 

If Mr Cain knew what was in the punch he wasn't saying anything! 

The night went on and the room got noisier and noisier. There was the occasional fall of a (drunk) chibi couple on the dancefloor, and the laughter and rabble in the room increased. 

'D.L.! Come to the toilets with me!' Bulma grabbed her hand and the girls went to the little girls room. They stumbled through the door, wondering why they were feeling so tipsy. 

'Did you bring the secret decoration?' Bulma asked her. 

With a nod and a wide smile D.L. went into her bag and brought out two large sticks of mistletoe. 

'Great!' (hic) 

'So who are you planning to use it on anyway? (hic) You and Goku look pretty cosy.' 

Bulma shook her head slowly. 

'Nah, you know me D.L. I go for (hic) ' 

'Bad boys!' D.L. finished her sentence for her. 

The girls burst into a fit of giggles. 'He is cute,' D.L. smiled, thinking of the angry little saiyan. 'But he's such a jerk!' 

'... But he is cute!!!' Bulma replied with a dreamy sigh. 'What about you? (hic) You got your sights on Piccolo right?' 

D.L. blushed. 'No!' 

'Yeah, right! You two have been dancing all night!' 

D.L. tried to play it cool, shaking her head. Bulma did not believe her for a second so she went ahead and admitted it. 

'Alright! You're right! He's so cute! ...But what if he's not interested?' 

'He is D.L.! I'm sure he is! Anyway, you've got the magic mistletoe, lets go get 'em!' 

The chibi girls had one last look in the mirror and applied some lipstick before going out to find their guys. They were feeling extra confident from their alcoholic punch. 

Piccolo and Goku were on the dance floor feeling tipsy. 

'You havin' a (hic) good night, Piccolo?' 

'(hic) Yeah,' Piccolo answered Chibi Goku, but he was preoccupied, looking around the dance floor. 

_Where is she? Aaaah! Why do I care? I dunno... but where'd she go?_

Just then he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned round. There was D.L. smiling sweetly with a sprig of mistletoe over his head. Piccolo got butterflies in his stomach. 

'Merry Christmas Piccolo,' she whispered in his ear, then gave him a small kiss on the lips. 

Piccolo felt his head spinning, he thought he was going to fall over! 

_Wow! That was amazing!!_

D.L. walked off into the crowd of people and before Piccolo knew what was happening his feet were moving and he was walking after her! Goku laughed to himself. 'Alright! Go Piccolo!' 

Bulma, feeling confident herself, marched straight over to the drinks table where Vegeta was standing... 

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

GO BULMA!! What will Vegeta have to say about the magic mistletoe? Looks like Piccolo and D.L. have hooked up too! Talk about Dutch courage - love is in the air and not a soul is sober ^.^ ... This reminds me a lot of my Christmas dance but thats another story!!! 

LOL! 


	11. B/V, P/DL, G/L, MrC/MsP!

**Disclaimer: **All together now, 1 - 2 - 3 - I don't own Dragonball Z. 

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

    **Chibi Piccolo goes to High School 11**

Chibi Vegeta was standing at the drinks table with his back to the dance floor. He had some little kid in his grip and was shaking his money out of his pockets. The coins jingled as they hit the floor and Sked quickly picked them up for Vegeta. 

'Now get out of here!' Vegeta pushed the kid stumbling into the dancers. 

With a satisfied grin he rubbed his hands together and then gave Sked his cut of their takings (10%!) 

CLICK CLICK CLICK 

He turned round as he heard the sound of high heeled shoes approaching. Bulma was striding towards him, her purple dress shimmying under the lights. Vegeta did a double take as he watched her coming towards him. 

_My god! The woman is incredible! What a babe!_

He put on his mean and moody look and did his best to look cool. 

'Hi guys,' Bulma smiled at the Chibis. 

'Heeeeeyyyyy Bulma!!' Sked's face lit up. 

Bulma kept her cool and asked Vegeta if he would pour her a drink. Vegeta got her a fresh cup and filled it with punch, putting a strawberry on the top for her. 

'Thankyou Vegeta. This punch is delicious! You made it yourself, right?' 

'Yes,' Vegeta nodded, pleased with the compliment. 

'You'll have to let me know what's in it.' 

Sked made a small choking sound and Vegeta elbowed him to make him shut up. 

'Have you any plans for Christmas?' Bulma asked flirting with him with her eyes. 

Vegeta held her gaze and flirted back. He was about to answer when Sked made another choking noise. Vegeta glared at him, he was covering his mouth with his hands and his eyes were getting wider and wider and wider. A horrific realisation set into Vegeta. He looked at Bulma who just looked confused as she watched Sked. There was not a moment to lose. 

'Quick!' Vegeta jumped into Bulma pushing her out of the way to safety. Two seconds later Sked puked all over the floor just where Bulma had stood. 

'Oh my gosh! Thanks Vegeta!' 

He still had his arms round her from saving her from Sked's vomit ^.^ She felt soft and warm and he enjoyed holding onto her. He felt strong and muscley and Bulma felt a bit light headed. 

_He is SO hot!_

'D'you wanna go dance?' she asked him, her eyes smiling at him. She already knew the answer. 

The chibi couple left poor Sked looking very white by the drinks bowl as Mr Cain approached him with a stern look on his face. 

As they got onto the dance floor the band began to play _Wonderful Tonight_ by Eric Clapton. Bulma moved in close to Vegeta and they danced slowly to the music. Vegeta rested his forehead on Bulma's and looked into her eyes. He could almost feel himself melting into her. As the song continued the couple held each other closer until Bulma tilted her head up and showed him the stick of magic mistletoe. 

'Merry Christmas, Vegeta.' (hic) 

She kissed him for the first time and the chibis could almost feel fireworks exploding round the room. It was no peck on the cheeks - they locked lips and kissed for a LONG time! Then they pulled back to look at each other again. Bulma's face was full of wonder and delight and Vegeta's was brimming with that look of pride he wore when he was winning, mixed with a bit of delight too. 

It was not long before the dance was finished and all the drunken chibis, the drunk band and the very very drunk Mr Cain and Miss Pen left the partied out hall. They stumbled out into the night and went their separate ways (well some of them did!) 

Bulma and Vegeta went outside together and met D.L. and Piccolo. Goku had hooked up with Lure and they found the other four in a couple of minutes. 

'We gotta go,' Bulma smiled at Vegeta. 'D.L.'s staying at my house tonight.' 

D.L. smiled at Vegeta and hiccupped loudly. 

He took Bulma away from the rest of the group and held her round her waist. Looking at her in his usual moody way he said 'Phone me.' He gave her his phone number then walked off into the night. 

'Merry Christmas Vegeta! Have a great day!' she shouted after him. 

He turned round and gave her a little smirk. 

Then Goku and Lure said their goodbyes. 

'You set to go Piccolo?' Goku asked him. 

'In a minute,' Piccolo took D.L. to the side. 

'What are you doin' for Christmas, kid?' 

D.L. smiled at him and shrugged. 'What do you want to do?' 

He grinned, 'Lets go for a walk. We can go skate on the pond.' 

'Okay.' 

They kissed each other goodnight and then the girls and the boys went off their separate ways. All round it had been a great and memorable Christmas dance. 

**Fanfic readers:** Wait a minute D.D. I thought you said some of them didn't go their separate ways.   
**Dark Dragon:** Oh yeah, wait a minute, I'm getting to that part ^.^ 

Soon the school yard had cleared of students. 

'Another successful Christmas dance' (hic) 

'Yes. (hic) It was rather fun, wasn't it?' 

*silent pause* 

'You know, you look very attractive this evening, Miss Pen.' 

'(hic) Why - thankyou Mr Cain.' 

'Can I give you a … _ride home?'_

'… hmmm, … that would be just great!' … 

^_~ 

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

Hope you all had an amazing Christmas. That chapter was a wee bit slushy no? Must be in a romantic mood! And I got an Eric Clapton CD from Santa with that song on it, so that's probly why it got put in there. I love that song!! Sorry about lack of Piccolo in that chapter, but I know there's lots of Veggie Bulma fans out there, so this chapter was just about them. I think they're a great couple too. Anyway, stay tuned for more from Chibi Piccolo. xx 


	12. A Smashing Good Time

Disclaimer: PiCcOlO and GoKu belong to aKiRa ToRiYaMa 

**Special note: Where I come from football is what is called soccer in the USA, and probly some other countries too. So the football in this fic is soccer and not American football. Confused? me too ^.^ 

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

    **Chibi Piccolo goes to High School 12**

Piccolo whistled to himself as he went to meet Goku at the cornershop café. The spiky haired kid was there waiting for him with a football under his arm. 

'Hey! Happy New Year Piccolo!' 

'Yeah,' Piccolo mumbled. 

_It ain't New Year on Namek yet. Whats the big deal?_

'So lets go play some football.' 

They headed off to the high school. Although it was shut up for Christmas holidays they could still use the football field and it was the best place for them to have a game. 

Goku sprinted across the green pitch, skilfully controlling the ball with his feet. 'Come and get me Namek!' he challenged. 

Piccolo ran for him and sent him flying with a crunching tackle which almost snapped his shin. Goku landed on the ground in a crumpled heap. 

'OW! PICCOLO!' 

Piccolo chortled as he ran off with the football. 

_You asked for it, Goku._

Piccolo ran down to the goal with the ball before turning round to face Goku, who was limping pitifully down the pitch. He passed him the ball. 

'Wanna take some shots?' he raised an eyebrow. 

Goku's face broke into a grin. 

'All right!' 

Lining the ball up on the penalty spot, Goku ran at it with a scary ferocity. Piccolo was ready for it though. His keen eye never left the football as Goku struck it as hard as he could. 

BAM! 

The ball hurtled towards Piccolo at 80 mph. His lightning quick reflexes managed to keep up and he dived full stretch to the left, knocking the ball clear with an outstretched hand. 

'Nice save, Piccolo!' Goku was impressed. 

Piccolo threw the ball back to him. 'Bring it on,' he snarled. 

Goku placed the ball on the white spot again, his face going serious. 'So its like that is it?' he said, his mouth a tight line. 'This one won't be so easy pal.' 

'I'm trembling in my little bootees,' the sarcasm dripped from Piccolo's voice. 

'You should be.' Goku took a massive run at the ball, about twenty steps away from it! Piccolo watched the determined Saiyan and began to regret taunting him. 

_Nah, whatever he's got - I can handle it._

The ball screamed towards Piccolo who saw it move just in time. He leapt towards it for a save. This time, when the ball struck his hands, the speed and force of it carried Piccolo right through the goal posts with it! He landed in the back of the net, the ball safely in his arms. 

Goku chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. 'Oops, sorry 'bout that Piccolo.' He reached out a friendly hand to help him up. 

'Why don't you go in goal and I'll do some saves. OK?' 

'Sure.' Piccolo swapped places with his friend and then took a shot of his own. 

The chibi Namek had forgotten his own strength and the white ball rocketed into the air, almost disappearing out of sight. The chibis strained their eyes as they stared high up into the sky. 

'There it is!' Goku pointed upwards. 'Its coming down over there.' 

The ball was headed straight for the school buildings, way across the other side of the field. 

'Lets go get it,' Piccolo was already walking towards the school. 

Just then the ball disappeared in amongst the buildings and all that could be heard was a loud... 

** SMASH!! **

The boys stopped dead in their tracks as they realised the sound could only be one thing - one of the school windows shattering. 

_Aw, feck!_

'Way to go Piccolo,' Goku said quietly. 

Piccolo's green face had turned slightly pale. 

'We better go see what damage I caused,' he said. 'And get your ball back.' 

'Yep.' 

They jumped into the air and took off towards the school at high speed… 

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

Another wee cliffhanger, heh heh. Looks like the chibis are smashing up the school (good boys!) uh oh, someone's gonna be in big trouble!   
Find out next time what happens. Ciao xx 


	13. Vegeta and Sked: Computer Geniuses

Disclaimer: Insert one here 

**A/N:** This lil chappie is dedicated to Demon Lover and Dbz Chicka. LOL I've got more chapters to write of this fic, but I've been working on other stuff. Thanx for waiting. I will be updating it though not sure how soon. Soon I hope. ^_^ Gtg, enjoy the chapter. 

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

    **Chibi Piccolo goes to High School 13**

Goku looked across at his friend Piccolo and scratched his head in surprise. 'Are you OK?' 

Piccolo looked preoccupied. 'Don't you realise what chapter this is Goku?' 

Goku went into his brain, searching for something familiar…… … nothing! He returned a blank look to Piccolo. 

'It's Chapter 13, dumbass! I just know somethin' bad is gonna happen to us this chapter.' 

'Gee, I didn't know you were supersticious, Piccolo.' 

'I hate that number.' 

'Don't worry about it. Lets just go see what damage you caused with the football.' 

'See what I'm talkin' about? This chapter is gonna be _bad_ news. I can tell.' 

'Lets just go. C'mon!' 

They walked over to where the ball had fallen and Goku thought about the look on Piccolo's face when he had heard the window smashing. 

Goku sniggered as they walked towards the school. 

'Shut up!' Piccolo growled at him. 'If _you_ smashed the window you wouldn't see _me_ laughin' would ya?' 

*silent pause* 

'Yes,' replied Goku. 

'Fair point,' conceded Piccolo. 

They approached the main building and went round the back to see what damage their runaway football had caused. Turning the corner, Piccolo nearly tripped over the ball. It was sitting innocently on the concrete school yard floor, nowhere near a window. 

'Huh?' 

_If I didn't smash it... who did?_

'Piccolo! Look!' 

Goku pointed across the yard to a figure crouching beneath a shattered window - it was none other than Sked. 

'What's he doin' here?' Piccolo frowned, crossing the school yard to find out. 

Sked's eyes turned wide as he saw Piccolo and Goku heading towards him. He looked up at the broken window, then back to the chibis, his mouth opening and closing rapidly. 

'What the heck is wrong with 'im?' 

They looked up at the window to see a computer appear where the gaping hole was. Someone was pushing it through the window. Three guesses who?! Sked was too busy staring at Piccolo and Goku and didn't notice. 

BONK! 

The computer hit him on the head before bouncing onto the floor and smashing into bits. 

'**SKED**!' Vegeta's enraged voice yelled out of the window. '**YOU IDIOT**!' 

'Oweeeee,' Sked rubbed his head as a tender bump appeared. 

Vegeta's spiky head appeared at the window, frowning as usual. His eyes flashed with shock when he saw Piccolo and Goku watching most interested. 

'What do you guys think yer doin'?' Piccolo asked them straight. 

'Pah! None of your business, Namek!' Vegeta hissed. 'If you tell anyone about this I'll…' 

'YOU'LL WHAT?' Piccolo flew up to meet his eye level at the window. 'You're all talk Vegeta.' 

Vegeta didn't reply, a look of terror suddenly coming over his face. 

'Ya should be scared, saiyan!' Piccolo folded his arms. 'I oughta beat your ass like the -' 

'- Allo, allo, allo!' a booming voice cut into his sentence. 'What do you kids think you're doing?!' 

Cringing, Piccolo turned round to see a very, very, VERY big policeman. 

'You're all coming with me, right now,' he ordered them, pushing him into his van. 

Piccolo glowered at Goku. Chapter 13 had proved its unluckiness. He didn't need to say it. But he did anyway. 

'Told you!' 

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

^.^ off to the ole jailhouse slammer! tsk tsk 


	14. All Locked Up With Nowhere To Fly

Disclaimer: please read at your own risk. *whisper* DBZisnotmine 

**A/N:** Hello new readers ^.^ Thanx for the comments! Shinzo Flame: Yes! I have read the brilliant Little Saiya-lings on planetnamek. Its kinda what inspired this fic at the start and it just took off from there. Great manga! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed this story so far. This lil' chapter is dedicated to Anime Faerie otherwise known as Beatrix of Alexandria, Sakura Sennyo and addie! Check out her beautiful poem about the soul. Keep writing them addie! 

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

    **Chibi Piccolo goes to High School 14**

The jail cell was a cold hard place to be. It was empty except for a metal bench, four chibis, and a fat scary looking man in the corner who was making strange chirping noises like a demented bird. 

'Vegeta!' Sked said in a small voice, grabbing Veggie's hand. 'He's … scaring me!' 

'Get your bloody mitts off me Sked!' Vegeta shoved Sked to the ground, wiping his hand on his shirt. 'Do that again, and I'll blast you!' 

'Shut up, Vegeta,' growled Piccolo. 'We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you.' 

Vegeta glared right back at Chibi Piccolo. 'You want to back up those words, Namek?' 

'Any time.' 

Vegeta jumped to his feet squaring up to Piccolo, but quickly Goku got between the two of them. 

'C'mon you guys, knock it off.' 

A squeal was heard from the corner. The three chibis turned around to see Sked, trapped in the corner by the big fat man, who was pecking him on the shoulder and chirping. 

'Get off him you sick freak!' Vegeta fired a ki blast into the strange man's back. 

'CHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP!' the man ran around the cell flapping his wings - er - arms, thoroughly disturbing the kids. 

Piccolo walked over to the bars and shouted through them. 'Hey cop! Get us outta here!' 

They heard footsteps approaching. Instead of the fat English bobby who had arrested them, the jail governer, Mr Sinister, appeared. He was a thin , white haired man, with a permenant look of hatred etched on his face. He stopped at the cell and looked Piccolo in the eye. 

'I know all about you,' he said to the Namek in a Texas accent. 'So that you don't misunderstand me, I don't trust you and I don't like you.' 

Piccolo looked surprised. This was the first time he had ever met the jailer. 

_What is this guy on?_

'And remember,' the mean jailer continued. 'I never forget.' 

_And _I'm _the one locked up!_

The strange birdman prisoner had stopped his flapping and was sitting quietly in the corner, looking quite… normal. 

Mr Sinister's eyes burned into Piccolo's and never breaking eye contact, he took a set of keys from his pocket and unlocked the cell door. 

'If it was up to me, you would all get the noose… It's your lucky day. Some folks have come to bail you kids out.' He looked truly disappointed by the fact. 

'All right!' Goku grinned. 

The four chibis made their way towards the cell door. The birdman put a hand on Goku's shoulder as he was leaving. 

'What is it?' Goku grinned at him. 

'Cheep, cheep,' the man handed him an egg! 

'Oh! You laid this for me?' 

'Cheep.' 

'Well thanks!' he said, putting the egg carefully in his pocket as the cell door was locked again. 'I'll eat it for my dinner.' 

'CHHEEEEEEEEEPP! CHEEEEEEEEEP! CHEEEEEEEEEEP!' The bird man went crazy, running round the cell and banging his head off the walls. 

Goku looked confused. 'Something I said?' 

Waiting for them outside was Mr Briefs with his daughter Bulma. Bulma had been contacted by the school to see if she knew anything about the break in, as she was friends with the culprits. Then she had persuaded her Dad to come down and get them out of jail. 

'Vegeta! How could you do this?' she looked disappointed. 

Vegeta felt instantly guilty. His usual scowl was replaced by a sorry look. 

_She sure knows how to shut him up!_ Piccolo marvelled. 

'And you two!' she looked at Goku and Piccolo. 'I expected much more of you!' 

Piccolo frowned. He was sick of being accused of a crime he didn't commit, but now was not the time to explain everything. Goku obviously agreed as he said nothing. 

'The principal wants to see you all when you get back to school tomorrow,' she warned them. 

_Great! Just great! _ Chibi Piccolo gave out a little growl. _ If I get in any more trouble over this, Veggie-boy's TOAST!!_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

^.^ sometimes I worry about myself! J/k. Can you believe Goku was going to eat the bird man's baby?!?!? LOL, looks like they're all in trouble at school now. Will innocent Piccolo and Goku get dragged down with the other two??? Will Vegeta become toast? Find out next time! 


	15. Under Investigation With A Key Witness

Disclaimer: amayiroT arikA ot sgnoleb Z llabnogarD 

**A/N:** *lil Chi Chi: x-D umm, I think _I_ was the one on crack when I wrote that chapter! j/k! 

     **How old are the chibis? Where I live we've only got Primary school and High school, no Junior High.   
    That's why I made it High School. In the fic, they're meant to be about 11 or 12. Hope that cleared up any confusion ?_? 

     ***P.S. It's my birthday today! 15 Jan! Whadda ya mean 'so what?' ^.^ *dances off to get drunk!* 

And this one's for... *drumroll* ...lil Chi Chi and PurpleYoshi. LOL ^.^ ... No bird man, but watch out for a cat woman! 

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

    **Chibi Piccolo goes to High School 15**

On Monday morning, the first day back at school, Chibi Piccolo, Goku, Vegeta and Sked were lined up in front of the Principal's desk. 

'I _will_ get to the bottom of this,' Principal Cenlip said sternly. 'First I want to hear the truth from you four.' 

'We had nothing to do with it!' Vegeta smirked. 'It was all that Namek's fault. Him and his stupid buddy -' 

'- that's not true!' protested Goku. 'We just showed up and saw you guys with the computer!' 

Piccolo made a mental note to himself. _Vegeta is burned toast._

'What about you, Piccolo? Have you got nothing to say?' 

'I don't grass,' Piccolo said in his gruff voice. 

'Well that's not going to help you, is it?' 

Piccolo shrugged. 

'Sked?' 

Sked jumped. 'Um… Um…' 

On one side, Goku and Piccolo were staring at him, on the other Vegeta was glowering at him, and in front of him, the Principal was looking right at him with a big frown on her face. 

He fainted! 

Vegeta kicked him on the ground. 'Baka!' 

'VEGETA! Stop that at once! Behave yourself!' yelled Principal Cenlip. 

Vegeta just smirked. _Stupid Principal! You've got nothing on me!_

Sked stood up again on shaky legs and the Principal folded her arms. 'Right then, since I can't get an honest answer out of you, I'll get one out of an eyewitness. An eyewitness who lives opposite the school with a perfect view of it!' 

Vegeta's jaw dropped as the door opened and in came the eyewitness: a wrinkly old woman with a screwed up face and a wooden walking stick hobbled into the room, smelling strangely of cats. 

'Disgusting!' Vegeta muttered under his breath. 

Piccolo and Goku snickered, hearing the comment with their sensitive hearing. 

'Welcome, Miss Zimmer,' the Principal offered her a seat. 'What can you tell me?' 

'I seen it all!' she began as if she was telling some important news or major gossip. 'Everything!' 

Vegeta rolled his eyes and Piccolo held his nose. 

'What did you see, Miss Zimmer?' 

Miss Zimmer adjusted her thick glasses and looked at the school kids. 

'Him!' she pointed to Piccolo. 'And him!' she pointed to Goku. 

'Yes?' 

Piccolo and Goku sweatdropped. 

'They were playing football.' 

Piccolo and Goku wiped the sweat off their foreheads in relief. 

'And these two…' she pointed a wrinkly finger at Vegeta and Sked. 'They smashed a window with a sledgehammer! Then the ugly one with the girly hair climbed inside.' 

'**WHAT?!** HOW DARE YOU! DIE HAG!' Vegeta fired a blast at the old woman. Fortunately, it missed, hitting her walking stick and turning it into a pile of sawdust. 

'VEGETA!' Principal Cenlip bellowed. 'I'm calling your father, King Vegeta, and telling him that you are suspended for two weeks!' {A/N: Chibi Trunks in Trouble @ School readers - Hmm, looks like Trunks isn't the _only_ one who got suspended from school!! ^_~ }

Vegeta gulped and went all quiet. 

The old hag - ahem! - woman went red in the face. 'If I had my stick I would give you such a thrashing sonny!' 

'Please stop! You're scaring me!' Vegeta muttered in her direction. 

'What did you say, sonny?' she screeched. 

Principal Cenlip sighed. Things were getting out of hand. She looked at Piccolo, Goku and Sked. 'You three were all involved. You're on litter duty for the rest of the week. Now get to your classes. Vegeta - you're staying right here. You'll see your pals in a couple of weeks.' 

Piccolo was about to complain about how unfair it was, but he decided not to - it wasn't his style. At least he wasn't suspended. And he could always get even with Vegeta when he got back to school. 

The chibis left the office, leaving behind a sulking Vegeta, a pissed Principal and a furious old hag. 

They were glad to get out! 

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

LOL! More chappies to come… 


	16. Litter Duty Sucks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, Piccolo, Goku, Bulma, or Vegeta. But ... *realisation* I **do** own Sked! JOY! 

Hi everyone ^_^ Thanx for the kind reviews ya bunch of sweeties! xx   
Soyamiso: *waves* OMG your fics are so funny!!! XD 

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

    **Chibi Piccolo goes to High School 16**

At lunchtime Piccolo, Goku and Sked were met by the janitor in the school yard. He had a massive grin on his face. 

'So you boys decided to help me out with litter duty? Its very kind of you!' 

_Yeah, yeah. Laugh if ya want. At least I don't do it for a living!_

He handed them each a black bin bag and a pointy stick thing with a sharp spike on the end. {**A/N:** *^.^* I don't have a clue what they're called!} 

'Get to work then,' he grinned, walking off to have a seat and a cigarette. 

Piccolo frowned. The indignity of it! Then he thought about getting revenge when Vegeta got back to school, and that calmed him down a little. 

'This sucks,' said Goku, usually the ever optimist. 

'Yeah,' agreed Sked. 

In reply he received a death glare from Piccolo and Goku. After all, Sked had also been in on the computer scam, and had landed them in jail and on litter duty. 

Sked turned slightly pale and shifted about on his feet. 'Umm… umm…' 

'SCRAM!' Piccolo yelled in his face, and he ran off as fast as his legs would carry him. 

'Guess we better get on with this,' sighed Goku. 

With a squelch, he shoved the spiky stick into a half eaten banana then shook it into his bag. But it was stuck fast! 

'Gross!' Goku screwed his face up as he had to peel the old foosty banana off the spike and drop it in the bag himself. 

Two girls ran past giggling and dropped their chocolate wrappers right in front of Piccolo. 

'**HEY**!' he snarled making them both jump out of their skin. 'What the hell d'you think yer doin'? PICK IT UP!' 

Trembling the girls picked up their litter and gingerly approached Piccolo to put it in his bin bag. 

'That's better!' he said in his deep voice, and the girls ran off. 

As Piccolo was picking up litter, D.L came over to see what was going on. 

_Great! Now my girl gets to see me pickin' up trash!_

'Hey Piccolo. Whatcha doin'?' she asked sweetly. 

'Me an' Goku got litter duty for Vegeta's little scam.' 

D.L. looked surprised. 'You did? Bulma told me about it, but I was sure you two would have nothing to do with it.' 

Piccolo grinned at her. It was nice to see someone with a bit of faith in him. 'You're right. We were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.' 

'Well, do you two want to meet me after school? I gotta surprise for us!' 

Piccolo studied her face. 

_What's she planning?_

'OK. I'll meet ya at the gates.' 

She gave him a little kiss on the forehead before going off, and he got back to litter duty feeling a whole lot happier. 

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

Litter duty sucks! I remember I had to sweep the school yard in front of EVERYONE one day after school, for being a *ahem* naughty girl. Oh well, I can live with the shame! ^_~ See you next time…What will the surprise be? Wait and see! 


	17. A Surprise For Piccolo The Poet

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama. Sked doesn't... (Todays disclaimer was kindly contributed by my wee bro) 

^.^ Here's chapter 17: _surprise_ chapter!   
Trapped Soul and Moustachegirl - its not what ya think! The chibis are innocent! Innocent!   
Heehee 

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

    **Chibi Piccolo goes to High School 17**

After lunch time, Chibi Piccolo and Goku sat in their usual seats at the back of the class. Miss Pen was reading some long poem, but Piccolo's thoughts were elsewhere. He watched D.L. from his desk a few places behind her. 

_I can't wait til after school. I wonder what she's got planned?_

After such a crappy day, Piccolo felt he deserved the surprise, what ever it was. As if she could feel Piccolo looking at her, D.L. turned round and winked slyly at him. 

Piccolo winked back. 

'Piccolo - Piccolo! Are you listening to me?' Miss Pen cut abruptly into his thoughts. 

'Um… yes miss!' 

'Good! Then you'll know I just asked you to read page 86.' 

'Right!' 

Piccolo's eyes flew to the section of the page. 

_I hate poetry!_

He began to read reluctantly 

'The buttercup nestles in the golden sunlight…' 

_Gah! This stuff makes me wanna puke!_

'Sweet butterflies sip upon the fine honey nectar…' 

_Who writes this crap?_

'My fair love sits on the hillside, combing her curls…' 

Goku snickers. *whisper* 'Wow, this is really you Piccolo. You should be a poet!' 

Piccolo elbows cheeky Son in the ribs. 

_Roll on hometime_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

After school, Piccolo and Goku went to the gates to meet D.L. Lure was waiting with her, and greeted Goku with an extra warm smile. The two had hooked up a couple of times and Piccolo wondered if D.L. was trying to set them up with each other. 

'Hi guys!' D.L. grinned. 'Well here's the surprise. I got four tickets... for the circus!' 

'Cool!' 

'Neat!' 

'I knew you would like it. The show starts at seven.' 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

Later that evening, the chibis walked up to the big circus tent. It was a huge purple dome with red ribbons stretching from the top to the ground. Round the sides was painted _Rombaly's Wobbly Circus_. 

They took their seats in the front row as the ring master came out to speak to the crowd. 

'Welcome one and welcome all! You are in for a night of incredible sights and magical feats! Let the show begin!' 

A lively brass band began to play and a huge sealion with a clown cap and three monkeys wearing fez's and golden waistcoasts made their way onto the stage. The monkeys were pedalling a three seater mini bicycle and the sealion was barking loudly. 

As the monkeys raced round the circular arena, the sealion waited in the centre of the ring, clapping his flippers together. The first monkey reached inside his waistcoat and pulled out a big fish. He threw it at the sealion which caught it in its mouth, to the delight of the crowd who applauded loudly. The second monkey pulled out another fish and the sealion skilfully performed the trick again. 

'Isn't it amazing!' D.L. grinned at Piccolo. 

'Yup.' 

Still pedalling furiously, the third monkey pulled out a cream pie which he threw at the sealion! But the sealion was not to be fooled. With a powerful bat of his tail he sent the cream pie flying straight into the audience - and right into Piccolo's face!! 

'Wahahahahahahahahahahahaha!' 

It was too much for Goku who split his sides laughing. 

'Very funny,' Piccolo mumbled, wiping the cream from his face. 

To loud applause, the animal comedians left the ring, and the next act began - the trapeze artists. 

As the chibis watched the show, Lure sidled up to Goku. He put his arm round her shoulder and she squeezed in nice and close. 

_Goku scores!_ Piccolo noted to himself. 

Goku was feeling quite the big man. He'd just got himself the prettiest girl in the school, easy as pie (bad pun!). 

'For our next act,' proclaimed the ring master. 'I need a volunteer.' 

Goku confidently raised his hand. 

'You! Yes you young man! The one with the spiky hair. You'll do just fine. Please step right up. Everybody, a big hand for our volunteer!' 

*CHEER* 

Goku beamed his grin at the audience. 

'Welcome to … THE WHEEL OF DOOM!' the ring master said, his voice and face suddenly turning sinister. 

A huge wooden wheel was brought on stage by a group of dancing midgets. Goku was strapped to the wheel by his wrists and ankles, his confident look slowly fading. Five balloons were placed around him: one on each side of his head, one under each arm… and one between his legs! 

'Now _this_ was worth the ticket price alone!' Piccolo grinned. He was really enjoying this bit. D.L. giggled and Lure closed her eyes. 

A drum roll sounded and the wheel began to turn, as a knife thrower was brought on. 

'A warm welcome for Zack, the blind knifethrower!' the ring master commanded. 

'Zack the what?!?!' Goku yelled from his spot on the wheel. 

Piccolo burst out laughing. This was getting better and better. 

The drum roll continued as Zack threw the first blade. 

POP! 

The balloon under his right arm burst, making Goku jump. 

POP! 

The balloon under his left arm. 

Goku shut his eyes. _Let me be OK, let me be OK._

POP! POP! 

The balloons on each side of his head vanished, popping loudly in his ears. 

Goku looked down at the balloon between his legs. He trembled. When he looked up the knife was flying towards him! He couldn't help it! He let out a scream! 

'Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!' 

**POP**!! 

The balloon burst and the trick was completed. The audience burst into a great applause, while Piccolo and D.L. began to cry from laughing so hard. Lure remembered to breathe again. 

When Goku joined them again Piccolo couldn't resist teasing him. 

Goku grinned at him. 'Bet you would have screamed too!' 

'Maybe!' 

They watched the rest of the show and then headed off home for the night, wondering why school couldn't be more like a circus. 

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

LOL! That chapter was a bit longer than usual but I had such good fun writing it I couldn't stop! See you next time, D.D. 


	18. A Lot of Nonsense and A New Girl Arrives

Disclaimer: DBZ belongs to ALL the writers at Fanfiction.net. Oh yes it does!! Hehehehehe 

**A/N:** * I used a song to help me in part of this chapter and changed the words. (The song is Sir Psycho Sexy by the Red Hot Chili Peppers)   
* By popular demand ( ^.^ Dbz Chicka, raye, soyamiso) a new face is appearing, What will Lure have to say about it? oooh, bitch fight comin' up?   
* Defafaeth Mechqua: His old man kicked his ass! 

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

    **Chibi Piccolo goes to High School 18**

Next morning school was boring as usual. Piccolo sat in class thinking about the circus: who would his pals be if they were in a circus? 

_I would be the ring master, ain't no doubt 'bout that_

He folded his arms behind his head. 

_…Bulma would make a good knife thrower _

D.L. she'd be great on a trapeze 

And Goku… do I even need to say it - CLOWN! 

'Huh?' Goku looked blankly at his green buddy. 

_Did I say that out loud? _Piccolo sweatdropped, and mumbled out a quick (and lame) excuse. 

'Noun! I said 'noun'! Ya know - grammar. 'Noun'! A doing word! That's the word I was looking for!' 

To add some credit to his little act, Piccolo quickly wrote the word 'noun' in his notebook. 

Goku's blank stare turned to one of bewilderment. 'O…k… Sometimes I worry about you Piccolo. We're in maths. And anyway - a _verb _is a doing word, not a noun.' Goku shook his head and got back to work. 

Piccolo promptly fell off his seat. 

'Piccolo!' Mr Cain shouted from the front. 'What are you playing at boy?' 

'Um… sorry,' Piccolo mumbled taking his seat again. A dark scowl spread across his face. How humiliating! _Goku_ had outsmarted him! 

He fell off his seat again. 

So Piccolo was made to sit at the front of the class. As he took his books up to the desk, snickers could be heard around the room. And for once Mr Cain was not telling them to shut up - he was grinning. 

_Evil old fart!_

Piccolo plonked himself down in the seat and got to work. 

~*~ 

At lunch time, things were not getting much better for the Chibi Namek. He was crossing the school yard when he heard someone saying his name. Stopping to listen, he realised that it was a group of kids _singing _his name. There were about ten of them, led by Staplegun and Sked (Vegeta's two cronies) and they were singing an insulting song over and over: 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A long, long, long, long time ago   
Before the wind, before the snow   
Lived a man, lived a man I know   
Lived a freak of nature named Piccolo 

A big green Namek   
That is me   
Sometimes I find   
I need to scream   
Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 

He's a freak from Namek and we hate him so   
He's a freak from Namek called Piccolo 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

With a growl and a snarl, Piccolo stepped round the corner and fired a blast at the group, singeing their white shirts. The kids scattered in ten different directions, leaving Piccolo alone with Sked and Staplegun. 

Sked began to tremble in his boots. Staplegun looked more fierce, standing his ground. 

'It's true, Piccolo! You got Vegeta suspended - you suck!' 

_I oughta blast this little punk into next week_

Piccolo began to power up when the bell rang and the boys ran off. 

_When Vegeta gets back…_

Piccolo slammed his fist into his open palm. 

~*~ 

Piccolo went to his seat at the back of the class only to be stopped by Mr Cain. 

'Where do you think you're going boy? You can stay at the front where I can keep an eye on you!' 

The nasty teacher chuckled to himself as Piccolo plonked himself down at the front with a sigh. 

A knock was heard on the classroom door and the chibis looked up to see who was there. 

'There's somebody at the door - ha ha!' Goku started up the cheeky chant around the class. 

'There's somebody at the door!' 

'Ha ha!' 

'Ha ha!' 

'Ha ha!' 

'There's somebody at the door - ha ha!' 

The class erupted, everyone repeating the phrase. 

'SHUT UP!' Mr Cain yelled covering his ears with his hands. 'The next person to say that stupid thing will get five hundred lines!' 

'Ha ha!' Goku let slip before he knew what he was saying. 

Mr Cain threw his packet of chalk at him, just missing his head as Goku ducked. 

'You can use that for your lines!' Mr Cain yelled. 

Goku sighed dejectedly. The knock on the door was heard again. 

'There's somebody at the -' 

'SEVEN HUNDRED LINES, GOKU!' 

'Oops!' 

'COME IN!' Mr Cain finally shouted at the door. 

It opened slowly and a small girl with black hair and large dark eyes peeked in. 

'Well what is it? Come in if you're coming in girl!' 

She came in cautiously and smiled shyly at the class, before walking up to Mr Cain's desk. After speaking quietly to her for a minute, he stood up and looked at the class. 

'This is our new student, Chi Chi. She'll be joining us from now on.' Turning to the newcomer he said, 'Right, Chi Chi. Take a seat.' 

His eyes scoured the classroom, settling on the only empty seat - Piccolo's old seat. 

'There,' he pointed. 'There's a seat next to Goku.' 

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 


	19. Someone's Feeling Jealous

Disclaimer: howdy folks! How does it go again?… Dbz isnae mine 

**A/N:** *waves at readers with friendly grin*   
*Vegeta sneaks up behind her with sledgehammer, muttering to himself* Feh! You forgot about me didnt you? How dare you suspend the Prince of all Saiyans from school!   
*raises sledgehammer and swings it full force at D.D.'s head*   
*D.D. bends down to tie shoelace*   
AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! *With the force of the hammer swing, Vegeta is carried unexpectedly over the edge of a (handy) nearby cliff*   
D.D.: (blissfully oblivious) welcome to the next chapter. Hope you guys like it!   
* soyamiso: Glad to see you are looking forward to some bitch slappin'! Me too   
* Kodama: ^_^ you changed your name again!? LOL   
* lil' Chi Chi: Do you think pandorahomerus will ever do the next chap of HOUSE OF VEGETA?! *crosses fingers* God I love that fic! I know, patience is a virtue ^.^ ...Check out my Trunks in Trouble ficcies too, ya'll like them!   
* I used a play from Final Fantasy 9 in this chapter… but … em, well, lets just say I can't really remember all the details from it! Like the character names! Or the story line!… so it will be a very basic version of it. Please forgive any mistakes ^_^ 

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

    **Chibi Piccolo goes to High School 19**

Chi Chi made her way across the class, being carefully studied by the rest of the room. Goku pulled out the empty seat next to him and patted it invitingly. Chi Chi looked at him gratefully and received the infamous Goku smile. 

She pushed her hair behind her ear and got her books out to work with the rest of the class. 

~*~ ~*~ 

Some time later there was a knock on the door and Miss Pen entered the class. 

'Good afternoon, Mr Cain,' she smiled sweetly at him. 

'Oh! G-good afternoon Miss Pen,' Mr Cain lost his usual stern composure and seemed a little flushed. 

Piccolo raised an eyebrow. 

_Aye aye! What's goin' on here?_

Little did he know of the teachers night of hot unbridled passion after the Christmas dance. (A/N: sick!) 

After talking quietly to Mr Cain for a moment she turned to address the class. 

'I've got some exciting news class. We're going to audition for a school play.' 

Chi Chi's eyes lit up. 

'Great! I love acting!' she said quietly to Goku. 

'You do?! Me too!' 

'Do we have any volunteers?' Miss Pen asked hopefully. 

Goku and Chi Chi's hands shot up, the rest of the class looked much more reluctant. 

'Goku! Chi Chi! That's great! Why don't you two come and see me after school today?' 

From the middle of the class, Lure turned round and shot some evil eyes at Chi Chi. Goku was totally oblivious to the poisonous look. 

~*~ ~*~ 

The bell finally rang for hometime and Chi Chi put her hand on Goku's elbow. 

'Um… could you show me the way to Miss Pen's room?' she asked. 

'Yup, follow me Chi Chi,' Goku replied, friendly as ever. 

They hurried out of the class. Goku walked past Lure without a second glance. Not on purpose of course, but that didn't make her feel any better. 

_I can't believe the cheek of him!! He's gonna ignore **me** for that ugly mutt?! This is not going to happen!_

She slammed her chair into her desk and with a toss of her hair stormed out of the classroom. 

~*~ ~*~ 

'I'm glad you two are so keen to be in the play,' Miss Pen was delighted. 'We're going to do a version of Lord Avon's 'I Want To Be Your Canary'. 

'Oooh! That's one of my favourite plays!' Chi Chi nodded her head in approval. 

'Well we need someone to play Marcus. Goku, I was thinking you would do very well at that part… And Chi Chi, would you like to play the Princess?' 

'I'd love to!' Chi Chi beamed. The Princess was her favourite character and she knew she could do a great job. 

'Rehearsals will be at lunch time. Is that OK with you guys?' 

'Sure thing,' Goku couldn't wait to play Marcus, the tortured hero of the play. 

They left Miss Pen's room excited about the play, laughing and talking about their parts… and walked straight into Lure. She was standing outside the room waiting for Goku, leaning against a wall with her arms folded. Her pretty face was twisted into a scowl, aimed directly at Chi Chi. She stood up straight and tossed her long blonde perfect hair, before heading over to Goku. Lure walked right past Chi Chi ignoring her completely and took hold of Goku's arm. 

'Hi Goku. I waited for you… Lets go.' 

She pulled him off in the opposite direction Chi Chi was going. Goku turned round to say bye, but Chi Chi was already heading off down the corridor. 

Lure growled quietly to herself. 

_That girl better stay away from my Goku if she knows what's good for her!_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

=^ -.- ^= Meeaow 


	20. A Fiendish Fish in the Face

Disclaimer: do ya really want one? Didn't think so 

**A/N:** I can hardly believe it, but my lil fic's at chapter 20 and almost got 100 reviews! I'm so happy! Big massive hugs to each and every person who has reviewed it and inspired me to keep writing. It was only meant to be one chapter long!!!!!! 

**A/N 2:** *Tis a windy, blustery day*   
*Dark Dragon, Dbz Chicka, Kodama, soyamiso, Kittioto and Bardock's Number 1 Fan stand at the edge of the cliff, where, last chapter, Vegeta was hurled to his doom after attempting to bash Dark Dragon's head in with his sledgehammer*   
*D.D.: (mournfully) we are gathered here today to celebrate - ahem! - _mourn_ the loss of our good friend ...Vegeta.   
*silent pause of respect*   
*Dbz Chicka: WHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!! *sob*   
*the little group, dressed in black, huddle round Dbz Chicka, offering comfort, and sharing their memories of the evil one...*   
*Kodama: He wasn't _all_bad... I remember this one time when ... *tries to think of a nice thing that Veggie has done* ... um... I forgot ^_^   
*Kittioto: ...He doesn't deserve this... all he did was spike the punch! Its so unfair!   
*soyamiso: ...He looked so good in a thong!!   
*Bardock's Number 1 Fan: Why are you bringing me into this?!! I only just started reading the story! *looks about for an escape route to no avail*   
*D.D.: ...We'll miss his evil eyes and his black mop -   
*in a whoooooosh of ki, Vegeta bursts out of the ocean and lands on the cliff top beside the little funeral group*   
*All: (mouthing) sh*t!!!!   
*Vegeta: pant! *evil eyes* heave! *glare*   
*with a swing of his sledgehammer, Vegeta goes SSJ and speeds towards the group!* 

* ^_^ lol guys, I had to do that!! My brain made me! hehehehehehehehe **RUN FOR YER LIVES!!!**

D.D.: Can we get on with the chapter now? ^_^   
Brain: Please be my guest! 

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

    **Chibi Piccolo goes to High School 20**

Next day at school Chi Chi was walking down the corridor, humming quietly to herself. 

**SPLAT!**

She was hit on the back of the head by a raw fish! 

Chi Chi turned round in astonishment, tears welling up in her eyes. All she could see was a crowd of students laughing at her. She had no way of telling who had thrown the fish. 

_This is a great way to fit into the new school_, she thought to herself in dismay. 

Somewhere round a corner, not too far away, Lure was sitting on the floor howling with laughter and clutching her stomach. 

'My aim is just too good!' 

She began a little victory dance feeling very pleased with herself. 

Piccolo walked along the corridor making his way to class. Looking somewhere in front of him he saw a familiar face. The new girl. 

'Chi Chi!' he called out. 

The new girl turned round cringing, as if she was expecting something bad. Piccolo was surprised, but didn't say anything about it. 

'Hey,' he said with a small smile. 'Just ta let you know, that's _my_ seat you were sittin' in yesterday. And I'll be takin' it back today!' 

'Oh!' she grinned, seeing that he was just being friendly. 'OK. It's Piccolo right?' 

'Yup,' Piccolo nodded and they walked to class together. 

Lure's laughter stopped when she saw Chi Chi being all pally with Piccolo. 

_Dammit! That guy doesn't speak to anyone, but now he's all friends with _her_? That… COW!_

~*~ ~*~ 

Goku and Chi Chi sat in the rehearsal room after school with Miss Pen and three copies of 'I Want To Be Your Canary'. 

'This is one of the most important scenes in the play,' Miss Pen was telling them. 'Since we don't have anyone to play the King or the other parts yet, we have to concentrate on the parts between your two characters. This is the first time that Marcus and the Princess kiss.' 

Chi Chi blushed furiously and looked at the floor. Even Goku blushed a little. 

'Come on you two,' Miss Pen encouraged them. 'Every serious actor has to learn to do a screen kiss, right?' 

Goku looked Chi Chi in the eye and smiled. Going totally into his character, he put on a deep and romantic voice. 

'Princess, a love like thine I have never known.' He took her chin in his hand. Chi Chi's heart began to flutter. 

'I feel it too, dear Marcus.' The words came out in a hushed breath. 

Goku leaned forward, and as the chibis closed their eyes, they moved in gently for a kiss. 

Just then, the door to the rehearsal room opened and in walked Lure. 

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 


	21. Play Fighting

Disclaimer: ddddrrrrrraaaaggggooooooonnnnnnbbbbbaaaaaaalllll zzzzzzzzz is the property of Akira Toriyama and some other rich dudes in studios somewhere. 

  
**A/N: Piccolo: **D.D. What's up? The fic's called **Chibi Piccolo** goes to High School! I aint even been in these chapters lately.   
**Dark Dragon: ***sheepish look 'baaa'* I'm sorry Piccolo! I know its your fic, but its just that, well, things are gettin' interesting between Goku's two ladies. Lets just see where it goes. Then you get full glory back, ok? *whisper* Vegeta's suspension will be finished soon! ^.~   
**Piccolo: **That's right! So I can finally get some revenge on that little punk?   
**D.D.:** *nods*   
**Piccolo:** OK. I'll let ya off - for now! 

**A/N 2: ***waves at new readers* ello! So ya decided to read a twenty chapter fic you nutters? Thanx ^_^ 

**A/N 3: **   
* Dark Dragon, Dbz Chicka, Addie, soyamiso, Kittioto and Bardock's Number 1 Fan cower in a little huddle underneath the roots of an ancient and giant tree (think LOTR when hobbits are hiding from sinister dark horsey man)*   
*As they keep quiet as mice, the sound of someone landing in the tree breaks the silence*   
All: *begin to pray quietly*   
Vegeta: I KNOW those baka girls are around here somewhere... I can... smell their fear!   
All: *increase intensity of praying*   
Dbz Chicka: *whispers* ... D.D. - whats wrong?   
D.D.: O.O *whispers* aaaaa... aaaaa...   
All: O.O !!!   
D.D.: AAAACCCHHHOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!   
*Vegeta is beside them in a flash!*   
Vegeta: So bakas... what am I going to do with you first?! *grins evilly*   
Addie: Let us go?   
*Vegeta taps her on the head with sledgehammer*   
D.D.: HEY!!!   
*Vegeta taps _her_ on the head with sledgehammer*   
Dbz Chicka: HEY!!!   
*Vegeta taps _her_ on the head with sledgehammer*   
soyamiso: HEY!!!   
*Vegeta taps _her_ on the head with sledgehammer*   
Kittioto: HEY!!!   
*Vegeta taps _her_ on the head with sledgehammer*   
Bardock's Number 1 Fan: HEY!!!   
*Vegeta taps _her_ on the head with sledgehammer*   
Addie: HEY!!!   
*Vegeta is about to apply the ole sledgehammer once more when he is rudely pelted by a blot of ink which lands on his beeyootiful face, leaving an unsightly black mark which runs down into his mouth*   
All: HA HA!   
*everyone turns round to see the culprit ink thrower...* 

**A/N 4!:** missed you guys! Sorry about the wait for this chappie. I'm afraid theres more waiting to come cause my compies still broken and I was lucky to get this chapter typed up. Unless anyone has a computer for me?!... *silence* ... oh, ok then ^_^ Well, finally, after all my gabbing, its time for the chapter! To refresh your mems, last chappie Lure walked in on Goku and Chi Chi kissing... the fur is gonna fly! 

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

    **Chibi Piccolo goes to High School 21**

Lure dropped her book in shock and the noise it made as it hit the floor caused Chibi Goku and Chi Chi to turn round. 

'Lure, honey, is there something I can help you with?' Miss Pen asked kindly. 

'I - I - um, that is... I want to audition for the part of the King,' she said, bending down to pick up her book. It was a copy of 'I Want To Be Your Canary.' 

'Wonderful! Come on in.' 

Lure sat down next to Goku, still in shock. 'Hi Goku,' she said, pouting. 

'Hi, Lure. I didn't know you were into acting.' 

'Yeah, well you do now.' 

Goku scratched his head. Because his kiss with Chi Chi had been part of the script, he didn't feel guilty about it. But Chi Chi did. She knew that Lure would not be happy. 

'So,' Miss Pen continued brightly, turning to Lure. 'You will be playing the part of Chi Chi's father.' 

Lure hissed. 

Chi Chi gulped. 

'Let's try the scene where the King is forbidding the Princess to see Marcus. Page 77.' 

Their pages rustled as they flipped to the right part. 

Just as they were about to start, they were interrupted by a knock on the door. The janitor peeked his head in the rehearsal room. 'Phone call for you, Miss Pen.' 

'Thank you,' she smiled. 'You'll have to excuse me. Just carry on practising by yourselves. I'll be as quick as I can.' She made her exit from the room. 

'Well, I guess we should start,' Chi Chi said. 

'Well if _you_ say so, then I guess we _better_,' Lure glared at her. 

'OK, your line first, Chi Chi,' Goku said peaceably. 

Shaking off her annoyance at Lure's tone, Chi Chi composed herself and found her line at the top of the page. 

*** Reader's Guide ** {PRINCESS CORNELIA: Chi Chi, KING: Lure, MARCUS: Goku} 

Princess: But father, please, I beseech you. Marcus is my light, my love - my life.' 

King: Pah! You'll stay away from him, (Lure puts on her best sarcastic voice) sweet daughter. BECAUSE I SAY SO!! 

Princess: (turns to Goku, deliberately flirting and trying to wind up Lure) Marcus! My heart is yours... but lies with my father also. 

Marcus: Cornelia! Renounce thy father and elope with me! 

King: (pulls out a sword - a big wooden one from the prop box) NEVER! 

(Lunges to stab Marcus) 

(Princess jumps in the way to save her love) 

Princess: Father! Nooooooooo! 

(Sword rams into Princess' belly) 

Princess: Ow! Jeez that hurt! 

Marcus: Hey! That's not in the script! 

King: Oh, _that_ hurt, bitch? Try this one out for size!… 

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 


	22. Meeeeaow, meeeaow, look out its the catf...

Disclaimer: I'm searching to find, a love that lasts long time, I've just got to find, peace and unity 

**A/N:** {skip if ya want (to keep your marbles hehehe}   
*So who threw the ink???*   
*Dark Dragon, Dbz Chicka, soyamiso, addie, Bardocks No 1 Fan, Kittioto and a freshly inked Vegeta turn round to see… Moustachegirl and demon lover!!!*   
Moustachegirl: Sup? We came to get you out of this mess you're in with Vegeta.   
All: *breathe sigh of relief*   
Vegeta: You WHAT?! *evil look* Pah! You shouldn't have got involved. All of you earthling girls put together are no match for m-   
*SPLAT!*   
*Another well placed ink shot, from a water pistol filled with ink lands in Vegeta's left eye, leaving him temporarily blind*   
Vegeta: AAAAHHH! MY EYE!!!   
demon lover: Quick! Nows our chance, letsgoletsgoletsgo!   
*D.L. hussles the group of girls through a thick winding forest, stopping only when they reach a giant mushroom. The towering fungus is red with yellow spots all over. *   
*Moustachegirl reaches out and turns one of the yellow spots on the stalk of the mushroom - it's a door handle! *   
*And crouching to fit through the door, the girls enter the safe sanctuary of the mushroom one by one, guided by the brave babes D.L and Moustachegirl. Safe at last from the wrath of the flame haired Saiyan Prince with a chip on his shoulder the size of Mount Everest* 

  
….   
….   
… 

D.D.: Well I did warn you about losing your marbles, hehehehe ^_^x  
So now on to more sensible things, like my fic *snickers* yeah right, sensible. If ya want sensible you've come to the wrong place… but you already know that don't you. 

**A/N 2:**Sirenia, you want more, you got it! And Nagini, dunna kill me... but there's no Piccolo in 'ere!! Next time, promise! 

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

    **Chibi Piccolo goes to High School 22**

Screaming like a banshee, Lure flew towards ChiChi, beating her with the wooden sword. Chi Chi fell over in shock and Lure was quickly on top of her. The blonde girl grabbed a handful of Chi Chi's black hair and tried to pull it from its roots! 

'LURE!!!' Goku was gobsmacked, not knowing what to do. 

With a power unexpected from such a little woman, Chi Chi threw Lure off her, propelling her into the air, then kicked her in mid air before she landed. 

'CHI CHI!!!' Goku was equally stunned. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. 

'I'm sick of you and all your crap!' Chi Chi hissed at Lure. 'I bet it was you that threw that fish wasn't it?' Chi Chi grabbed a handful of Lure's hair and slapped her face hard. The sound echoed around the room and for a moment everyone stopped in shock. 

Lure's bottom lip began to quiver and she let out a quiet sob before breaking into howls of tears. 

'Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Waawaawaawaawaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!' 

Goku rubbed the back of his head in astonishment. Chi Chi took a step backwards. Lure got up from the ground and gave a hate filled look to the other two. 

'How could you let her do that to me??' she shot at Goku. 

'Um… you did start it Lure,' Goku came out with the totally wrong answer. 

'How can you say that? You're taking her side over your girlfriends? … That's it - we're finished Goku! FINISHED! You - are - dumped! Its over!' 

Then she ran out of the room before he had the chance to respond. On the way out, Lure ran passed Miss Pen who was standing at the open door. Goku and Chi Chi bit their lips when they saw the teacher. 

'… how much did you see, Miss?' Goku asked quietly. 

'Enough, Goku,' Miss Pen's disappointed reply made Goku cringe. 'I can't let the play continue after this,' she said sadly. 'I'm disappointed, but there will be no 'I want to be your canary' this year.' 

With that she walked away, leaving Goku and Chi Chi with their guilt. 

A little voice in Goku's head, maybe a little bit of Kakarot, told him dryly 

_Women!! Ain't nothing but trouble!_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 


	23. Never Cross A Namek

**A/N: ** *looks about* hiya! You guys still here? Been a long time huh? *huggles everyone* Missed ya! Here's another chapter of Chibi Piccolo at long long last! 

**A/N 2:** hello and welcome to the latest new readers - funny gal mae *huggles* and crazy authoress Jesscheaux *winks* And the rest of you silent readers! *grins* 

**A/N 3: ** Flareon0301/SaiyanCat, Shella, Nagini, mae and Jesscheaux wait outside the giant mushroom.   
~ somewhere inside ~   
Soyamiso: ack! getawayfromme!! scat!!   
*Soyamiso throws a cabbage at the dizzy looking caterpillar which is following her with a large water pipe ^_~ *   
*DD notices the lil dude and entices him away with a large leaf!*   
Addy: ahhh, nice and safe from evil old Veggie head!   
Moustachegirl and DL: *nod wisely*   
M-girl: This mushroom is a haven for all those DBZ girls persecuted by rabid saiyans.   
DL: yeah, we've saved many an authoress from a saiyan's wrath   
*DD, Addy, Dbz Chicka, Soyamiso, Bardock's no 1 fan, Kittioto, Moustachegirl and DL sit around the fireplace, basking in the warm glow. Dbz Chicka and Bardock's no 1 Fan have even made some delicious cookies and the girls all stuff their faces in a most unlady like manner (mwuahahahahaha!)*   
_... dont things seem to be going just a little bit toooooooo well??!_   
Kittioto: ...DD?   
DD: ... yeah?   
Kittioto: whass that noise?   
*the girls all listen carefully*   
*coming from outside, the following can be heard...*   
WE WANT PICCOLO! WE WANT PICCOLO! WE NEED PICCOLO! MORE PICCOLO NOW! etc   
Kitt: O.O Yes!! Piccolo... must have Piccolo!   
DL: ...P...Piccolo! Babe! Where is my Piccolo?   
*they all run up and peer out of an ickle round window*   
*in front of them is an ominous site...*   
*with hair dyed green, dressed in green, and faces painted... you guessed it... green, are Flareon0301/SaiyanCat, Shella, Nagini, mae and Jesscheaux. Flareon0301/SaiyanCat's riot in DD's reviews has found its way into her author's notes!!*   
*DD gulps and her luvly pals surround her making her feel much safer ^_^ *   
*until she notices a strange gleam in DL and Kittioto's eyes*   
DD: *backing up* OK! OK! Here ya go... more Piccolo coming up! *waves her magic wand*   
*Dende appears*   
Angry mob: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!   
DD: oops! *waves the wand once more*   
... _IT'S PICCOLO!!! _

lol! hehehe, forgot how much fun this was! ...sheesh, and now I gotta write a chapter after all that?! ... ok, just for ya'll! 

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

    **Chibi Piccolo goes to High School 23**

A week had passed since the incident with the play. Nobody had spoken of it, though Lure had very much distanced herself from the group. 

Chibi Piccolo had been strangely supportive to his pal Goku, who's big heart was hurt by the whole situation. DL, Bulma and ChiChi too had also been there, doing their bit to cheer him up. 

Things were just about back to normal when... 

'Well, if it isn't the big green grass!' Vegeta hissed as he stalked into the classroom and found his seat. 

Piccolo scowled at the annoying saiyan. He was talking a load of b.s. and Piccolo had still not forgotten about that litter duty. 

_Litter duty SUCKS!_

Rubbing his forehead he found his annoyance turning to an evil grin. He was going to get some revenge on that little royal brat... and revenge is so so sweet! 

'Looks like Mr Nice is back,' Goku said flatly. 

'Yeah.' 

'What are you thinkin' Pic?' 

Looking across to his best friend, Piccolo answered with a sly grin. 'Keep Bulma busy at break time for me will ya Goku.' 

'Well sure, but wh.... oh! You're gonna beat him up, right?' 

'Right.' 

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

mwuah ha ha! evilly short, no? lol   
I got another part though, will post it in a month or so.   
^_^ hehe, just joking. It'll be up in two shakes of a lamb's arse!   
Luv DD 

...In the meantime, why not check out my other ficcies?! *wink wink*   
Vegeta: DD! Stop blackmailing the readers!   
DD: *hangs head* OK, I'll get that next chappie up asap *whisper* check out my other stories! 


	24. I luv ya Veggie, HONEST!!!

**A/N:**Thanks again for the lovely reviews, on all the fics ^_^ Here's the next chappie… didn't take too long at all... I'll be updating this fic when I get new ideas, its one that I just don't want to end! Like to keep adding little bits from time to time. 

**A/N 2: ** *gives welcome cake to Sorceress Fujin* ello! 

**A/N 3: ** ** PAAAAAAARRRTTTTTYYYYYYYY!! **   
*All the Chibi Piccolo readers and DD have made it back to the safety of ff.net. Vegeta is nowhere in sight, and everyone is pleased to see Piccolo back in action. (yay!)*   
*...So pleased that they decide to throw a raging party ^_^ *   
*music, balloons, Sked and Veggie's punch, and stripping saiyans are all involved!*   
*The Z girls drink, dance, drink some more and chat*   
Soyamiso: heh, that was some adventure!   
DD: yep, and it all started with Vegeta and that sledgehammer.   
*DD, Addy, Dbz Chicka, Soyamiso, Bardock's no 1 fan, Kittioto all shudder*   
Moustachegirl: *sips Irn Bru* …well at least we found you in time   
DL: right! *flashes ink gun*   
Kitt: … so DL *sly grin* … any chance of dropping Piccolo? After all, he _is_ mine!   
DL: Nope!   
Kitt: *scowls* …I'll get him somehow, some fic! (hint: check out 'The authoresses of DBZ' by Kittioto peeps!)   
*just then the saiyan strippers come out from behind a curtain: Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Mirai Trunks, Krillen (hehe just jokin about that one!), Bardock and Turles*   
*the Z girls shut up and turn to watch the show, safe from all the madness of the DBZ world once again* 

*outside the window...*  
Vegeta: feh! that's what you think!... 

^_^ lol 

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

    **Chibi Piccolo goes to High School 24**

'Hey Bulma,' Goku approached the blue haired Chibi with a goofy grin. 

'Hey Goku! Whats up?' 

'Wanna see my trading cards?' Goku held out a large selection of Digimon cards. 

'Nah,' Bulma answered. 'That's ok. I don't really like that show.' 

'Oh.' 

Goku searched his mind for another distraction as Bulma began to walk off. 

'Um…' 

'Yes, Goku? Was there something else?' 

'Yeah… DL was looking for you. ...She's ...in the library.' Goku's voice trailed off towards the end of the sentence and his cheeks burned from the lie. Well, it wasn't _exactly_ a lie - he did have his fingers crossed behind his back. 

'Oh,' Bulma looked puzzled. 'That's odd… she doesn't spend much time in there!' 

Bulma walked off towards the library as Goku sweatdropped. 

_I'll make it up to her_ he promised himself. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

Chibi Piccolo watched his target stalking across the school yard. 

'Going somewhere?' he growled. 

Chibi Vegeta cast a look over his shoulder, scowling when he saw Piccolo. 

'What do you want, Namek?' 

Piccolo slammed his fist into his open palm. 'Oh, just a little _payback_, Vegeta.' 

Vegeta turned round. 'Not here,' he said. Having just been suspended, the last thing he wanted was for it to happen again. 

'Follow me.' Piccolo took to the sky, and flew to the empty football field. It seemed a good place to settle the score, considering his football had landed them in the middle of Vegeta's mess in the first place. 

The chibis touched down in the centre of the field and glared at each other, neither making the first move. 

'Well,' Vegeta broke the silence. 'What are you waiting for? … Scared?' 

'No,' Piccolo replied, his eyes never leaving his opponents. Calmly, he removed his cloak and turban. 'But you should be.' 

Vegeta tugged at his shirt collar. All of a sudden, before he knew what had hit him, Piccolo was in front of his face and sent him flying across the field with a punch landed on his nose. Vegeta landed with a thump and sat up, rubbing his nose. Piccolo grinned in satisfaction. 

'You!! I'm gonna get you for that!' Vegeta raged, charging the green chibi warrior. 

They exchanged a heap of punches, kicks and blocks, quicker than the human eye, before Vegeta's boot connected with Piccolo's belly. 

'Ooooooof!' 

Chibi Piccolo bent over in pain, but caught Vegeta's leg. Twisting it round, he threw the little saiyan to the ground. Then, grabbing a fistful of his shirt, the namek pulled Vegeta back up to his feet and punched him. 

The Chibi Saiyan hit the ground once more. This time he stayed down, with little stars shooting around his head, and his eyes spinning. 

'Next time ya think about getting _me_ litter duty,' Piccolo warned him. '… don't!' 

Vegeta sat up and scowled, saying nothing. 

Satisfied with his revenge, Piccolo flew back to the school playground. The bell was just ringing for the end of lunch time. 

_Good thing us Namek's don't eat._ Piccolo smirked. _Unlike Saiyans!_

That afternoon, Vegeta sat in the class sulking with a black eye and his stomach rumbling loudly at every opportunity. 

Piccolo laughed quietly at the back of the class. Yes, revenge was sweet indeed. 


End file.
